Randy Cunningham 10th Grade Ninja
by Story's Blade
Summary: A fresh year for our favorite high schooler and brucest ninja around. A powerful threat is rising up from the Land of Shadows, and Randy has a major challenge in front of him. It'll take a whole new group of Norisu Ninja to save the world this time!


Author's Note: I own nothing. Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja is owned by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas. This is done strictly for fun and not profit, blah blah, boring legal stuff.

Over a sleeping Norrisville, a lone shadow jumped from rooftop to rooftop. A long red scarf trailing behind it as it ran. To the residents of Norrisville, it was a familiar form. The protector of the last 800 years, the legendary Ninja of Norrisville. To a select two, his identity was Randy Cunningham, who last year, when just a freshman, was selected to protect the school and town from the forces of evil. The ninja stopped and looked over the city.

"Sleep well tonight Norrisville, know that your faithful protector remains ever vigilant against the forces that threaten to send this entire town" Before Randy could finish his heroic narration, his cellphone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Dude, you better not be doing some lame hero speech again." The voice in his ear piece said. The voice was his best friend since they were how young, Howard Weinerman.

"Wwwwhaaat?" Randy dragged out, "What makes you think I do that?"

====1 Week Ago=====

"Now now, I'm no hero." The Ninja said, having just stopped a runaway car with his scarf, "I merely saw the need of the people and jumped in to help. For as your ninja that is my sacred duty!"

Howard nudged a random member of the crowd. "Hey, he said duty." He said with a chuckle earning an eye roll from the other person.

=====2 Weeks Ago=====

"Yes, while the bank robbers where a severe threat to the McFist Bank, as well as you good citizens, you need no longer worry, the Ninja has foiled their attempt to escape with all of your hard-earned earnings." Ninja boasted in front of three robbers held in place by his ninja cold balls.

"Lame!" Howard yelled out, "Hard earned earnings? Be original!"

=====Present Day=====

"Okay fine, maybe I narrate a little." Randy confessed, "But it's all I can do to keep this job entertaining! Without the Sorcerer, no one is getting stanked. And McFist hasn't sent a robot after me all summer."

"Yeah well that's what happens when you defeat the guy promising him a super power for destroying you." Howard said picking his toes with the phone held to his ear.

"If I didn't know any better I think you LIKED having a super powerful evil sorcerer under the school that was constantly being attacked by robots."

"Hey it kept it interesting. If this keeps up, no one will be destroying the school and getting me out of my English report. Speaking of which, what did you write?"

"Dude we went over this last year. You can't copy my 'What I Did for Summer Vacation' report."

"But we had just about the exact same summer!"

"Doesn't matter. We're going to be Sophomores tomorrow; we can't keep pulling the same stuff we did when we were freshmen."

"Yeah, we need to go bigger!" Howard yelled, "So this time let me copy you."

"For the last time no." Randy said, "Look, I'm gonna head back home. See you in the morning dude."

"Yeah whatever." Howard said disconnecting the phone call as the Ninja disappeared into the night. Not far from where he disappeared from, inside a large ominous pyramid-shaped building, an evil plan was forming.

"What's the point Viceroy?" A large blond man with a cybernetic arm asked slamming his face into the desk in a depressed way.

"You mean besides the fact that the Ninja has destroyed how many of our robots, and cost us how much money. Not to mention cost you your chance at a super power of your choice?" A tall black man responded.

"But what's really the point?" McFist asked. "Even IF we destroy him, it'll be for nothing. No super power! That was the whole reason I was doing this!" Viceroy rolled his eyes. Yes, the reason McFist had started going after the ninja was for the super power promised him by the Sorcerer, and without him, the power can't be given. But for Viceroy, his mission on the ninja isn't over yet. Any mad scientist would LOVE an opportunity to pit their marvelous creations against an ancient protector.

"Sir please, I spent all summer on this new robot, couldn't you at least look at it?" Viceroy begged.

"If I do this, will you shut up about it?" McFist asked.

"If you don't like it I will stop." The mad scientist. "But trust me sir, you will LOVE it." Viceroy hit a button on a remote and part of the floor opened as a large robot raised from it. The robot was large, with a domed top, large arms and legs, with a silver color scheme to it. "Behold, the Mega Clobbertron 9000! I pulled out all the stops with this one. I looked over every encounter we ever had with the ninja, calculated his strength, his speed, his weapons, there is nothing the Ninja can use against us I don't know and had built into the robot's systems."

"You couldn't build this back when I had a chance at getting some kind of super power!"

"It took a solid summer of research and development to construct it." Viceroy defended his creation, "With how often you wanted me to put something together, I never had time to construct something like this."

"Oh sure, blame me for your own problems. But yes, with this, we'll easily destroy the ninja, then the Sorcerer will finally" he suddenly went crestfallen "Oh yeah, he's not there anymore. Tear it apart, sell the scrap." Viceroy facepalmed.

"It doesn't matter. I know this thing can destroy the ninja. And tomorrow, with the new school year, the Ninja will finally be crushed under my robotic power!"

=====The Next Morning=====

Randy Cunningham began to place his gear into his locker. The first day of 10th grade. "Hey Randy!" Howard yelled running up to his best bud and next door neighbor. "Dude, you're super lucky I don't need to steal your homework, I managed to fake something together."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you were able to do." Randy said closing the locker door.

"Don't worry, it's totally the cheese." Randy said pulling a weird urn from his backpack. The urn itself was a polished blue with black stripes, and what looked like a metal claw wrapped around it. "Check it out dude. I'll say I got it while my family was backpacking through Asia."

"And what, in reality you got it from some cheap pawn shop downtown?"

"No way dude. Found it while me and Julian where stuck in the Land of Shadows."

"You WHAT?" Randy asked grabbing his best bud and dragging him into a closet. "You brought something from the Land of Shadows BACK with you? I expected Julian to pull that, not you!" There was a brief pause, "Okay, I kind of expected you to pull this."

"It's just an urn Cunningham. Do you really think that everything that comes from there is super evil incarnate?"

"YES! Because that's exactly what that place is!" Randy retorted. "Just do me a favor, please, PLEASE put this thing back in your locker and don't take it out."

"No way, even if it is evil, you can just Ninja up and take out whatever the problem is." He noticed his friend look a bit down, "I mean, you can, can't you? You just ninja'ed up yesterday."

"Yeah I mean the mask is working, but for some reason the Nomicon, it's totally silent on me. I haven't shlooped all summer. Stupid book didn't even thank me for defeating the sorcerer."

"Huh, that sucks." Howard said, "Now if you don't mind, we have class. And I have a great lie to tell."

All Randy could do was give an annoyed sigh as he followed the short stocky boy to class.

One inside the morning progressed normally. And right on cue the morning announcements came over the PA.

"Welcome students to a brand new here at Norrisville High." Principal Slimovitz said over the PA. "I know a lot of you have been pretty worried about returning to school ever since we learned of an evil sorcerer living under the school, but I can say, without any shadow of a doubt, that the school's new anti-monster policies have made this school 100% attack proof from both monsterized students and external robots."

=====Outside the School=====

The Mega Clobbertron 9000 began to march upon the school. Back at McFist headquarters Viceroy controlled it at a complicated control panel. "Just watch, my creation will flatten the ninja. I will go down in history as the scientist able to destroy an 800-year-old defender of the town."

"Meh, won't do me any good. And if you succeed, you'll probably just demand a pay raise." McFist complained.

"Just watch." The mad scientist responded, pushing forward on a stick causing the large robot to smash forward.

=====Inside the School=====

A loud smash filled the air of the school. Inside the area that was the cafeteria as the Mega Clobbertron 9000 came smashing through the wall. "Nnnnnnniiiinnnnnnja." It echoed out in a high synthesized voice. "Come out Ninja." There was already a student in the lunch room despite it being nowhere near lunch time. She was a relatively attractive girl with orange hair, a white shirt, and a black skirt.

"Heidi Weinerman here, reporting on a big development on a big event in the school cafeteria." The girl said, "Not even half way through the first day of a new school year, and already something came tearing into our school looking for our protector the Ninja. As this happens, one has to wonder, what about the new measures that Principal Slimovitz promised? Why are they not stopping the robotic attacker?" Heidi let out a scream as she hit the dirt. A large sign reading 'Monster (And Robot) free zone' was thrown by the Mega Clobbertron narrowly missing the school reporter.

"Dude, I think maybe it's time to put on the mask." Howard whispered. "My sister isn't going to save herself."

"I can't just put it on right now. I need some kind of distraction." Randy responded. As if on cue, a loud bang came through the hallway causing the student body to be running through it panicking.

"Everybody run for your life!" Slimovitz yelled running through the halls with the students. The fear of the principal and the other students spread through the classroom, as the students inside fought to get into the hallway.

"Distraction provided." Howard said.

"And at exactly Ninja o' Clock." Randy said diving under his desk, slipping a black mask on over his face. From under it, the fabled Norrisville Ninja leapt up.

"Still going with Ninja o' Clock huh?" Howard asked.

"We've been over this, I like Ninja o' Clock, I'm sticking with it." Randy said, "Now, do you want to discuss this, or should I go save your sister?"

"Go." Howard responded. Randy ran off out to the hall and down it, against the flow of students to the source of the chaos.

=====McFist Labs=====

"Ugh, where is he?" Viceroy asked using the robot to toss over one of the lunch tables.

"Viceroy give it up. There's no point to destroying the school. At least before there was a chance it would draw out the ninja, then we could destroy him, and I would get my reward. But now…"

"Alright, listen, I never like agreeing with you, but I have sunk to much time, and to many resources into our WND's. I could have gotten work with how many criminal masterminds, and yes, I thought of handing in my papers. But I'm not going anywhere until that ninja's destruction is on my resume!"

"Wow Viceroy, I've never seen you so thrilled to work here before."

"Well it usually is pretty dull and misguided." Viceroy said, "But you won't be paying attention to me saying that because you can't tell when I'm insulting you."

"You insult me?"

"No sir Mr. McFist, I only treat you with the uttermost respect." Viceroy sarcastically said.

"Good, now, are we going to give up yet?"

=====Cafeteria=====

"Smoke bomb!" The Ninja's voice echoed through the Cafeteria as an orange, fart-scented cloud appeared dispersing revealing the ninja. "Well, you guys just couldn't wait could you." He said drawing his sword, "I mean, come on, the day JUST started. I was lucky to memorize my locker combination this early."

"Ah, Ninja, you stand no chance against the Mega Clobbertron 9000!" The robot boasted.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that about like every creation you tossed at me Viceroy." The Ninja mocked, "And now, Ninja Rings!" A series of metal disks where tossed from Randy's sleeves, but all bounced harmlessly off the robot.

"The unique structure and design of the robot keeps the entire force of your ninja rings from being applied. Making them useless."

"Fine then, we do this close up." Randy ran at him with his sword drawn. "Ninja slash!" The blade cut through the air, but bounced off the robot like a lead pipe off a brick wall.

"Yeah, the same thing goes for sword. And sais, and chain scythe, and every little toy you have." The robot said.

=====McFist Labs=====

"See sir? The ninja's tools are helpless before my creation. "Come on Mr. McFist, just throw a punch with the Cobbletron, it'll make you feel better."

"Well, I suppose I can't say no to the chance to hurt the ninja." McFist said, "Alright, just one punch." He poked at the one lever. Meanwhile back at the school, the robot lifted its large fist in a backhand swing gesture.

"Oh juice me." Randy said as the fist swung through the air and collided with him, tossing him back and through the wall.

"Wow." McFist said, "That was pretty fun. Move over Viceroy, I wanna take this thing out for a spin." McFist knocked Viceroy out of the chair to take the controls himself.

"Good thing I made the controls idiot proof." Viceroy said under his breath.

"Yeah, wouldn't want some idiot ruining this plan of mine." McFist said.

=====Norrisville High=====

"Alright, if brute strength won't work, let's see how you like this. Ninja Tengu Fireball!" Randy's suit changed to a red color with a large fireball erupted from his hands flying straight for the robot. Two small cannons emerged from the shoulders of the robot and sprayed out a white mist, extinguishing the fireball.

"Ha, you think that would work?" The robot asked, "Even if your pathetic fireball reached the Clobbertron, which with the anti-fire systems would be next to impossible, it can withstand temperatures far higher than that of some puny ninja fire."

"Then let's see you survive this you tin can. Ninja exploding ball!" A black ball was thrown, and exploded against the robot. But from the smoke it emerged, it's large metal fist swung forward Randy, colliding with his masked face.

"Nothing short of military grade explosives could tear through this robot's hull!" It yelled, charging after the ninja.

"Ninja get me out of here!" Randy yelled running away from the large metal menace. "Okay, let's think this through, if I can't break it, maybe I can shut it down. Ninja Electroball!" A small green ball was tossed out and while it hit the robot, releasing an electrical current, it didn't seem to spread beyond the impact site.

"Industrial strength rubber coating. Electrical attacks are all but useless."

"Um…ninja cold balls?" Randy tossed his freezing weapons encasing his foe in ice. "Yes, I knew something in here had to work. A loud cracking soon followed right before the Mega Clobbertron 9000 flexed out of the ice.

"You can't freeze vibrations. And while you can't see it, the Mega Clobbertron is vibrating at all times. Meaning you can't freeze it solid." Small missiles emerged from the shoulders of the robot before streaking through the air, colliding on our hero.

"This isn't good, I really only got one last thing up my sleeve." Randy said struggling to his feet, "Okay rocks, need you to get my back. Let's end this fight with an Earth Attack!" A large stone erupted up from the ground and was hurled for the robot. The mechanialized being's fist began to vibrate massively like a jackhammer before it's punch shattered the rock.

"HA! Even without the jackhammer fist, the Clobertron's strength and durability would make it more than a match for any rock you would find in this school."

"Ninja runaway!" Randy said making a mad dash away from the robot. Once he found a good hiding spot he pulled out the NinjaNomicon. "Okay, look, I know I said some mean things to you over the summer. And I'm sorry. But to be fair you did kind of deserve it. I mean, I managed to defeat the guy the ninja's been fighting for the last 800 years and I don't even get a thanks. I mean, even Mr. Smith said 'I didn't do a horrible job' when he fixed my sword. Anyway, I need major ninja wisdom to take this guy out." He opened the pages of the book, but remained sitting there.

"Come on! You cannot be doing this to me right now!" Randy yelled, "Shloop me, shloop me, SHLOOP ME!" He smacked his face against the pages of the book with each use of the word 'shloop' before rubbing his face. "Okay, not my best idea."

The Clobbertron came smashing through the wall, tossing Randy through another wall and down the hall, him coming to a stop by Howard's feet.

"Dude, you're getting totally pwned."

"I would not say that." Randy said feeling his scarf grabbed. "This is so wonk." Like a Yo-Yo, Randy was constantly pulled back and punched, bouncing back and forth between the robot and his friend.

"Really? Because it sure looks like you're getting pwned."

"I" Randy said getting pulled back, "am not" was pulled back again, "getting pwned!"

=====McFist Industries=====

"Check it out Viceroy! I'm totally pwning the ninja!" McFist said, "That's slang ya know. I'm really hip."

"Whatever you say sir." Viceroy said noticing the clock, "Uh sir, I think you should hit the 'Finishing move' button."

"No way, I'm having way too much fun!" The CEO said, "I'm not ending this anytime soon! Now, where was that Jackhammer fist button again?"

=====Norrisville High=====

Randy was being smacked back and forth so much he was little more than a blur. He was then spun around above the Clobbertron head before being tossed into the lockers.

"Okay, maybe I am getting pwned." Randy said, nearly vomiting into the mask. "Also, I think I'm going to throw up."

"Told ya." Howard said unfazed by the beating his friend was getting.

"You know, you could do something to help."

"OH yeah, me, Howard Weinerman is going to defeat the only decent robot Viceroy ever built." Howard said right before the robot grabbed randy by the neck of his suit.

"Okay, NOW I will finish this." The robot said, a jetpack emerging from its back. With a fierce roar, the thrusters carried the Clobbertron and Randy high into the air. "Now ninja, you will feel the massive force of my smashing victory when I…." The robot suddenly stopped talking, the lights in its face cutting out and the thruster dying. Back at the McFist Pyramid, Hannibal McFist stared at a blank screen, his mouth hanging open.

"Viceroy…" He said calmly before starting to shout, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"I told you to do the finishing move earlier." Viceroy explained, "See, the sheer power needed to power the Clobbertron, it really can't function for long periods of time. So, as we speak, the Clobbertron is completely powerless, falling the full height it reached."

"Uh yes, of course I fully understand what that means." McFist said eyes parting from side to side. Viceroy facepalmed at his boss's stupidity.

"It's batteries ran out so it's gonna fall, probably on the ninja."

"That's great! I'll win either way!" Meanwhile, Randy was quickly realizing the robot was out of power.

"Okay, if my sword can't cut through you, maybe it can at least get me out of this." Randy said pulling his sword and inserting it between the fingers of the Clobbertron. Using it as a crude crowbar, he managed to pop the fingers open. "Wait a minute, the reason I can't cut it is because it deflects to much energy. I may be a bad student, but I think I know a way to win this. Ninja scarf parachute slow down!" throwing his scarf in an arc over his head, Randy managed to slow himself to a near standstill as he floated down. "And now…Ninja Sword Drop!"

McFist Pyramid…

"Come on Viceroy! I want this thing back online!" McFist yelled.

"It's not easy to rig an emergency power cell from the remote-control panel." Viceroy said closing the panel, "Alright, you should have enough power to fire off one energy cannon blast. Hopefully you can land one hit."

"I need the screen up for that."

"And some actual skill in aiming." Viceroy said under his breath, "Anyway, the screen should be back up in 3…2…1…" The screen blared back to life while the robot's fist changed into an energy cannon aimed straight up. In about 3 seconds, Randy landed sword first, managing to put his ninja sword through the robot. A loud explosion happened forcing the screen to static before the two villains' disbelief.

"I thought you said the ninja's weapons couldn't destroy the robot." McFist pointed out.

"Traditionally yes." Viceroy explained, "But the ninja was able to find a way to increase the power behind his strike to pierce the armor."

"Well he won't get away with this!" McFist said, "Viceroy, I demand a new monster!"

"Glad to see you back sir." Viceroy responded.

Norrisville High, a few minutes earlier…

As Randy fell blade first into the robot, the eye went dim, and the arm fell to the side, blasting a weakened charge into the school. Randy ran up to the exploded area.

"Hey um, everyone okay in here?" A few students groaned and pulled themselves up. But piercing the air was a scream Randy had learned from constant hearing.

"NOOOOOO!" Howard yelled amongst the rubble.

"What is it?" Randy quickly asked rushing up to his friend's side.

"My urn! It's broken!" Howard yelled.

"Dude, the way you yelled I thought you were hurt!" Randy said the others looking at him, "Not that I know you or anything."

"But without that Urn, I can't bluff my way through class!"

"…smoke bomb." Randy said flatly throwing down his iconic fart smelling device. He had enough of that conversation already.

Away from the wreckage of the school, the Norrisville high bus driver was hidden amongst the trees with a man dressed in the black robes of the ninja.

"Are you sure this boy is ready? He is reckless." The unknown ninja asked.

"The kid's a bit rusty, but he's more than ready to join the order. It'll be rough, but this ninja can handle it."

Unknown to any of them, a black goo had spilled from the shattered urn. The goo moved as if it was alive, sliding along the ground under the rubble, avoiding detection. It was seeking out those with dark hearts. It found those in the pyramid that served as the headquarters of McFist Industries.

McFist Pyramid…

The black goo hand managed to crawl up to the office of the CEO Hannibal McFist. While he and Viceroy argued over the reason Viceroy's robot failed, the black goo began to grow and expand, causing them to stop.

"What the juice is that thing?" Hannibal asked as the goo began to take a humanoid appearance.

"Sir please stop using the kid's lingo." Viceroy begged as the figure settled into a form of a tall man wrapped in a grey cloak with a pair of glowing eyes with his mouth covered by a grey scarf and the rest of his face covered by the shadows of his hood.

"Yes I have to agree. That terminology is quite annoying." The figure said. "All me to introduce myself. I am the Lord of Shadows. The single most powerful sorcerer who properly reigned over the Land of Shadows."

"A sorcerer you say?" McFist said suddenly perking up out of his fear. "You know, I had a deal with a different sorcerer. By any chance, would you hate a ninja?"

"Ninja?" Lord of Shadows said his eyes glowing a bright evil green. "NINJA! It is because of those wretched ninjas I was trapped in that cursed urn in the first place!"

"Great! How about this, I destroy the ninja, and you reward me with the super human ability of my choosing?" Rather than answering, a green stank came from Lord of Shadows, rushed through McFist's one ear and out the other.

"Always knew your head was empty." Viceroy said under his breath.

"Interesting, so there is only one ninja left?" Lord of Shadows said, "I can handle that myself." He said creating a sphere of stank, only for it to disperse almost right away. "Curses, I am to weak. I used up so much of my power, I need to recover my orbs…YOU!" He said pointing directly at McFist.

"Um…yes?" He asked a bit scared.

"Destroy that ninja, recover my missing Chaos Pearls, and I will reward you with more than just one power, I will reward you with full god-like rule of this whole city! All the powers you could ever want!"

"I'LL DO IT!" McFist shouted.

"Very well, it would appear, that this is the start of a truly dark partnership."


End file.
